The Heart Savior (A Hetalia Fanfiction-CardTaliaAU)
by Devina Martina Putri
Summary: Kerajaan Heart, kerajaan dengan kekuatan yang paling berbeda dengan yang lain. Kerajaan itu hidup dengan tentram dan damai hingga digoncangkan dengan kemunculan dengan pewaris tahta kerajaan Heart yang sebenarnya. CardTalia AU! OOC! Italy No Shounen-ai/Yaoi a. k. a netral!
1. Prologue

**Konnichiwa, reader tachi!**

 **Hari ini author membawakan cerita baru, yang menggunakan fandom Hetalia. Dan selain di FFN, fanfiksi ini juga di publish di Wattpad. Selain di FFN atau Wattpad, itu bukan milik author, dan tolong beritahu kalau ada ya :3**

 **/Kok jadi formal gini?/**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia make by Himaruya Hidekazu /PAPA HIMA! *dilempar* and not mine!**

 **Warning: Contain yaoi/yuri hints, full of OOCness, typo, and kinda gory**

 **(I hope you okay with that, LOL.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Prologue**

Dahulu kala, ada empat kerajaan sihir yang kuat dan hebat. Yaitu Spade, kerajaan dengan kekuatan sihir yang luar biasa. Club, kerajaan dengan alat militer terkuat dan tercanggih. Diamond, kerajaan pemasok makanan dan juga kerajaan dengan kuliner terlezat yang pernah ada. Dan yang terakhir, Heart, kerajaan yang satu ini sedikit berbeda dengan yang lainnya, kerajaan ini menyupport semuanya sekaligus. Kerajaan ini mengutamakan kekuatan sihir yang berasal dari dalam hati, namun, semenjak raja pertama, Romulus Vargas meninggal, kekuatan sihir di kerajaan tersebut menurun drastis, walaupun begitu kerajaan itu tetap berdiri tegap dibawah pimpinan Ludwig Beilschmidt. Walau begitu, tetap terdengar desas desus karena Ludwig bukanlah keluarga kerajaan, dia hanya salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan yang ada di kerajaan tersebut. Dengan didampingi sang ratu, Kiku Honda yang selalu siap di medan perang kapanpun dan dimanapun. Walaupun mereka raja dan ratu, mereka tidak terikat hubungan suami istri, itu hanya gelar yang diberikan oleh kerajaan pada orang yang mampu memimpin kerajaan.

Seharusnya, tahta kerajaan turun kepada anggota kerajaan Vargas, namun Lovino Vargas, merasa tidak mampu. Dan berdasarkan persetujuan dari para tetua kerajaan, Ludwig dan Kiku dipilih sebagai pemimpin kerajaan ini. Namun, ada satu misteri tentang kerajaan ini, kemunculan seorang pria bersurai kecoklatan dan selalu tersenyum muncul di kerajaan Hearts.

Siapakah dia?

.

.

. 

**Fanfiksi Hetalia pertama yang di** _ **publish**_ **author, hahaha! (Kalau** _ **draft**_ **mah banyak ;-;) Karena author lihat-lihat fanfiksi CardTalia nggak banyak di** _ **fandom**_ **Hetalia Indonesia, jadilah author membuat fanfiksi ini. Mayanlah buat asupan pribadi dikala bosan~**

 **Sekedar memeringatkan, di fanfiksi ini gak ada sangkut pautnya sama** _ **shounen-ai/yao**_ **i ya. Mungkin bakal ada bumbu dikit-dikit, soalnya ... gimana ya? Kesian ...? '-' /Kesian apaan thor!? *di sleding*/**

 **Padahal mah, author pujo berat lho, wkwk /ga nanya/ Author UsUk + SpaMano** _ **hard shipper**_ **, yang FrUk** _ **shipper**_ **sans aja, w juga nge** _ **ship**_ **FrUk cuma lebih suka UsUk dikit. Tapi, fanfiksi ini beda dengan fanfiksi cardtalia yang lainnya lho! Yang lain mungkin fokus sama kerajaan Spade dengan** _ **pairing**_ **utama, UsUk. Kalau ini fokusnya dengan kerajaan Hearts!**

 **Selain itu, fanfiksi ini hanya author publish di Wattpad di Fanfiction. net**

 **Yak, saya sebagai author mengundurkan diri karena gatau harus ngomong apa lagi.**

 **Saya, sebagai istri sah dari Honda Kiku mengundurkan diri, sekian! *Dikejar** _ **waifu**_ **nya Kiku yang lain***

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	2. Chapter 1: The Real Heirs?

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia make by Himaruya Hidekazu /PAPA HIMA! *dilempar* and not mine!**

 **Warning: Contain yaoi/yuri hints, full of OOCness, typo, and kinda gory**

 **(I hope you okay with that, LOL.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pria dengan rambut pirang yang di sisir kebelakang dan matanya sebiru lautan itu mendesah lelah, ia merapikan tumpukan kertas yang ada di meja kerjanya. Ia mengusap keringat yang ada di dahinya. "Akhirnya, semua dokumen-dokumen ini selesai aku tandatangani ..." gumamnya, seorang lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya mengampiri, tidak lupa dengan kimono warna merah muda dengan lambang hati. "Ludwig-san? Tugasmu sudah selesai?" tanya Kiku, lelaki itu. Ludwig menghela napas untuk kedua kalinya. "Ya. Baru saja aku menyelesaikannya, hah ... melelahkan sekali." Ucapnya pada Kiku. "Jika kau mau, aku akan menuangkan segelas bir untukmu agar kau tenang." Tawar Kiku, Ludwig hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ludwig, Kiku, sang _jack_ , Lovino Vargas, dan juga dua _ace_ kembar bersaudara, João Henrique Lisboa-Carriedo, dan Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, sedang mengadakan pesta teh dihalaman belakang istana dengan tenang seperti biasa, tidak ada yang terjadi, tidak ada yang aneh, semuanya tampak normal. Namun tiba-tiba saja, Feliks Łukasiewicz, salah satu penjaga kerajaan berteriak. "Y-Yang Mulia! A-ada yang datang!" teriak Feliks heboh, Ludwig berdiri dari bangkunya. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya, "S-saya tidak tahu siapa dia, Yang Mulia! Namun dia berkata bahwa dia adalah keturunan keluarga kerajaan Vargas!" ucap Feliks panik, semuanya yang ada disana membelalak, 'Keturunan kerajaan Vargas?' batin mereka. "Apa maksudnya!? Bukannya hanya aku dan Romeo ya keluarga Vargas yang tersisa!?" ucap Lovino kaget. "Se-setahuku juga begitu, Lovi ..." sahut Spain sambil melirik kearah João. João hanya bisa diam. Dengan sigap, Kiku dan Ludwig segera menuju ruangan depan istana. Disana, sudah ada seorang pria dengan topi dan pakaian ala pastur berwarna putih, wajahnya tertutup separuh karena topi itu, namun, yang Ludwig ketahui, pria itu sedang tersenyum.

"Siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku?" tanya Ludwig, Romeo Vargas (Aph Seborga) menjawab sambil menghormat. "Pria ini, Yang Mulia!" ucap Romeo, ia mempersilakan Ludwig untuk melihat sendiri siapa pria itu. Ludwig dan Kiku berdiri tepat di hadapan pria itu, pria itu masih saja terdiam sambil menggumamkan lagu. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk pelan dengan santainya. "Hey, siapa kau?" tanya Ludwig serius. Kiku ada disampingnya, berusaha mengamati pria itu. "Eh? Aku? Aku adalah pewaris tahta kerajaan ini karena aku adalah keturunan Vargas." Ucap pria itu dengan nada riang. "Jangan bercanda! Keluarga Vargas yang tersisa hanya aku dan Romeo kau tahu—!" teriak Lovino, disampingnya, Antonio dan João berusaha menenangkan. "Ah! Kau pasti Lovino kan?" ucap pria itu tiba-tiba, "Lama tidak bertemu, _fratello_!"

"Jangan banyak basa-basi! Tunjukkan wajahmu!" bentak Ludwig tidak sabaran, ia menampar topi milik pria itu, alhasil, topi itu terjatuh ke tanah dan menampakkan wajah dari pria itu. Ia memiliki surai coklat terang dan mata keemasan yang terlihat indah, tidak lupa dengan lengkungan rambut khas keluarga Vargas, ia tersenyum ceria.

"Ah, kasar sekali ... jika kau menyuruhku, aku akan melepaskan topi ini _kok_." Ucapnya sambil mengambil topinya. "Namaku adalah Feliciano Vargas." Ucapnya lagi. Kiku menarik baju Ludwig pelan, "Dia tidak berbohong, Ludwig-san." Ucap Kiku, itu membuat Ludwig semakin kebingungan. Tiba-tiba saja orang ini muncul, dan mengaku sebagai pewaris tahta kerajaan Hearts. Siapa yang tidak bingung dan curiga? "Maaf, _sir_ Feliciano. Tetapi, setahu saya, Yang Mulia Romulus hanya memiliki satu cucu sah sebagai pewaris, yaitu Lovino Vargas, berbeda dengan Romeo Vargas yang tidak sepenuhnya keluarga Vargas. Namun, karena suatu keadaan, ia tidak bisa menjadi pemimpin kerajaan ini." Ucap João, Feliciano tertawa. "Haha, aku senang kau mengatakan hal itu, _ve_ ~ Ya, ya, itu benar, namun tidak sepenuhnya!" ucap Feliciano sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya. Ludwig, yang mampu membaca keadaan tanpa ragu menatap sengit, "Apa yang kau mau?"

Feliciano tersenyum manis. "Jadikan aku sebagai _jack_ kalian."

 **xXThe Heart SaviorXx**

Awalnya, tidak ada yang setuju jika Feliciano menjadi _jack_ dari kerajaan Heart, apalagi _jack_ adalah posisi tertinggi setelah raja dan ratu. Apalagi dengan Lovino, yang tidak terima posisinya digeser oleh orang yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya seperti itu. Namun, setelah di pertimbangkan dengan para tetua kerajaan. Mau tidak mau mereka harus setuju. Sejak hari itu, mereka terus mengamati gerak-gerik Feliciano. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan, dia hanya suka berjalan-jalan keluar sambil menggoda beberapa gadis, bermain dengan kucing, atau tidur siang, itulah hal yang selalu ia lakukan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda aneh apapun. Alasannya untuk menjadi _jack_ masih tidak jelas, apalagi dengan kekuatan yang ia punya.

Kiku, orang paling tenang yang ada di kerajaan itu tidak memusingkan apapun tentang Feliciano. Walau ia mencurigakan atau aneh, ia yakin bahwa Feliciano bukanlah orang jahat, ia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa, namun ia menyakini bahwa orang yang menyukai kucing bukanlah orang yang jahat, setidaknya benar-benar tidak terlalu jahat ... itulah yang ia pikirkan. Walaupun diserang dari belakang, ia akan segera tahu karena instingnya yang sangat tajam dan refleks yang luar biasa. Di pangkuannya, ia mengelus seekor kucing dengan perlahan, ia tersenyum tipis. "Ve~ Itu kucingmu?"

Kiku terkejut setengah mati, ia otomatis mengeluarkan katana dari balik kimono miliknya. "Ve! I-ini aku! Jangan bunuh aku!" teriak Feliciano, Kiku langsung menenangkan dirinya. "Maaf, aku refleks melakukannya." ucap Kiku, "Maukah kau duduk disampingku, Feliciano-san?" Feliciano mengangguk riang, "Ve~ Kucingmu lucu sekali!" ucap Feliciano gemas, Kiku hanya tersenyum. Selama beberapa waktu, mereka berdua asyik mengobrol. Hingga rasanya inilah waktu yang tepat untuk mengenal Feliciano lebih dalam lagi, kerajaan ini adalah kerajaan Heart, hingga rasanya aneh jika tidak ada rasa kekeluargaan atau cinta kasih. "Maaf Feliciano-san, tapi, apa alasanmu menjadi _jack_ di kerajaan ini?" tanya Kiku, Feliciano tersenyum, "Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu sekarang, tapi aku akan memberikanmu satu petunjuk." ucap Feliciano, "Percaya."

.

.

.

 **Heheh, ada yang bisa nebak petunjuk dari Feli? Petunjuknya cuma satu kata lho, tapi bermakna, dan itu bakal berpengaruh besar dalam cerita ini :)**

 **Yah, author berusaha keras agar Feli gak terlalu OOC. Author pengen dia jadi karakter yang misterius, namun gak keluar dari karakternya dia, gatau ini berhasil atau nggak -_-''**

 **Author juga usahakan gak ada pairing apapun kecuali yang sudah kelihatan cannon (Contoh: Austria x Hungary/HRE x Chibitalia) AusHun cannon dari mana? Hmm, silakan tonton episode buon san valentino ya~ Hehe.**

 **Cukup sekian dari author yang kece badai ini /huek/ Semoga suka dengan FF ini!**

 _ **Sayonar**_ **a~**


	3. Chapter 2: Mysterious?

Alis Kiku berkerut, percaya? Apa yang harus di percayai? Percaya pada apa dan siapa? Saat ia hendak bertanya, Feliciano sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Saat ini ia terpaku, menatap langit biru. Ada suara yang terus menanyakan dari dalam dirinya siapa itu Feliciano, dia adalah laki-laki yang sangat misterius, namun juga baik hati dan hangat. Dan juga, tatapan mata itu sangat tidak asing baginya, namun yang pasti, dia adalah pemuda yang baik. Kiku tersenyum tipis, ia menggedong kucing itu diantara kedua tangannya. "Kau pasti lapar, aku akan menyiapkan makanan untukmu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: Hetalia make by Himaruya Hidekazu /PAPA HIMA! *dilempar* and not mine!**

 **Warning: Contain yaoi/yuri hints, full of OOCness, typo, and kinda gory**

 **(I hope you okay with that, LOL.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Feliciano duduk tenang di hutan apel yang ada di dekat kerajaan. Jarang ada orang yang ingin berkunjung disana, entah apa alasannya. Feliciano duduk termenung, memerhatikan langit dengan wajah datar yang jarang ia keluarkan, matanya terbuka, memerlihatkan mata keemasannya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Feliciano berbalik, lalu tersenyum. "Aah, kau Antonio bukan? Ada apa?" Tanya Feliciano, Antonio hanya diam sambil berwajah datar. "Tidak ada." Feliciano hanya tersenyum, "Begitu ..." Tiba-tiba saja, Antonio duduk di sampingnya, "Kau ini sebetulnya siapa? Tiba-tiba saja berkata bahwa kau itu keturunan keluarga Vargas." Ucap Antonio terang terangan, Feliciano terkikik, "Aku tahu, pasti banyak yang tidak percaya padaku, aku sudah memikirkan itu sebelumnya, Antonio." Sahut Feliciano, "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa seyakin itu untuk memunculkan dirimu disini?" tanya Antonio, Feliciano tersenyum, "Itu karena aku sudah berjanji."

"Janji? Pada siapa?" tanya Antonio, Feliciano menggeleng, "Aku tidak bisa memberi tahumu, maaf." Balas Feliciano, ia berbalik, hendak pergi menjauh dari Antonio. "Tunggu sebentar!" teriak Antonio, Feliciano berbalik. "Sebelumnya ... ijinkan aku mengatakan ini padamu, tapi rasanya kau ini tidak asing ... dan aku rasa aku bisa berteman denganmu." Ucap Antonio, Feliciano tersenyum manis, "Percayalah, kita akan menjadi teman, Antonio."

Antonio termenung, memang, rasanya Feliciano memang sangatlah misterius, namun ia merasa pernah mengenalnya disaat bersamaan. Ia merasakan hal yang sangat aneh berkecamuk dalam dirinya, dadanya terasa seperti diremas, mata emeraldnya tiba-tiba saja mengeluarkan air mata, "Sial, kenapa aku menangis bodoh!" ucapnya kesal, ia mengusap kedua matanya keras-keras. Ia berjalan pergi, mencoba mencari Lovino atau kakaknya untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya ini.

 **xXTheHeartSaviorXx**

Dalam sebuah ruangan yang terkunci sangat rapat dan di jaga sangat ketat. Kristal ruby berbentuk hati bersinar dengan sangat terang. Energi sihir yang kuat memenuhi kristal tersebut. Sesaat kemudian, cahaya dalam kristal itu sedikit meredup, namun tetap bersinar terang, disekelilingnya, muncul energi magis yang berguna untuk melindungi kristal tersebut. Hanya orang yang memiliki sihir khusus yang dapat melihat ini, dan tak ada seorangpun yang tahu, kecuali satu, sang Joker dari dunia tersebut.

Pria bersurai silver dengan mata merah _crimson_ membelalak, tubuhnya menggigil, ia merasakan sesuatu, minumannya jatuh ke lantai, di belakangnya, seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang menatapnya kebingungan. "Ada apa, Gilbert?" tanyanya, Gilbert, pria bersurai silver itu menggeleng perlahan, "Tidak Peter, hanya saja aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh." Jawab Gilbert, Peter menatap Gilbert polos, "Sungguh? Apa itu?" Gilbert menutup satu matanya, "Kerajaan 'kosong' itu telah terisi kekuatannya, setelah sekian lama ..." ucapnya sambil tersenyum, mata Peter membelalak, "Sungguh!?" teriaknya, Gilbert mengusap rambutnya, "Yep. Mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan bekerja, Peter. Persiapkan dirimu."

.

.

.

Di kerajaan Spades, semua tenang dan damai. Raja Alfred, Ratu Arthur, dan Jack Yao bekerja sama dengan sangat teratur dan rapi, rakyat hidup dengan bahagia. Namun, itu karena kerja keras Ratu Arthur, hingga ia tidak tidur berhari-hari. Ditambah dengan sang Raja yang hanya suka main-main, berteriak, atau makan. Sang Jack, Yao, sesekali membantu ratunya tersebut, namun yang bisa ia lakukan itu tidak banyak, karena tugas yang Arthur kerjakan adalah tugas yang hanya bisa dikerjakan oleh keluarga kerajaan semata. "Hey, Alfred, bantu aku kenapa _sih_!?" teriak Arthur kesal, "Tidak mau, di kantor sangat membosankan tahu! Aku ini pemuja kebebasan Artie, kau tidak bisa mengekangku!" teriak Alfred dengan suara khasnya, Arthur terus mengomel, sementara Yao hanya bisa _sweatdrop_ ditempat. "Kalian itu sangat kekanakan-aru!" ucap Yao, namun tidak digubris oleh kedua Raja dan Ratu. Yao mendesah lelah. Kenapa ia dipilih menjadi Jack yang harus mengurusi kedua orang kekanakan ini, sementara ia harus terpisah oleh adiknya karena ia berdarah separuh Spade dan separuh Hearts.

Mungkin itu karena takdir.

"Ayolah-aru! KEMBALI KE RUANG KERJA KALIAN, SE KA RANG!"

.

.

.

Lain di kerajaan Spade, lain di kerajaan Clubs. Kerajaan itu sangatlah tenang, luar maupun dalam, rakyatnya hidup sejahtera karena penghasilannya menciptakan persenjataan. Ivan Braginsky, sang raja dari kerajaan Clubs, duduk manis di balkon ruangannya, ditemani dengan sang adik, Natalia Braginskaya. "Kak, kau sedang senang ya?" ucap Natalia, Ivan tersenyum tipis, " _Da_. Kau mengetahuinya, hm?" sahut Ivan, mereka adalah kakak adik yang akur, walaupun terkadang Natalia sering mengejarnya untuk menikahinya, ia tetap menyayangi adiknya. Tiba-tiba pintunya terbuka, menampakan tiga orang yang berdiri disana. "Ah, Ivan, apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" tanya sang kakak, Yekaterina Braginskaya, di belakangnya, ada seorang wanita bersurai coklat bergelombang, Elizabeta Hedervary, ditemani oleh sang Jack, Roderich Edelstein.

"Da. Kemarilah, kita minum teh bersama, bukankah kalian lelah?" tawar Ivan, ketiga orang itu mengangguk dengan senang hati, "Kalau begitu, biar aku yang menyediakan teh ya?" ucap Yekaterina, "Tunggu, biarkan aku juga!" sahut Elizabeta, kedua wanita tersebut segera berjalan keluar untuk membuat teh tambahan. "Ah, sungguh nyaman cuaca hari ini kan, Roderich? Bau harum bunga dan angin yang terus berhembus menyamankan keadaan." ucap Ivan, "Aku setuju, Yang Mulia. Oh iya, biarkan aku memainkan lagu untukmu." ucap Roderich sopan, Ivan mengangguk kecil, ia memainkan lagu berjudulkan 'Tchaikovky', lagu yang pas untuk dimainkan saat musim gugur, Ivan bersenandung kecil, menikmati lagu.

"Andai setiap saat keadaannya seperti ini, ya?"

.

.

.

"Hoi, jangan dekati adikku brengsek!"

"K-kak!"

Kerajaan Diamonds saat ini cukup ricuh, karena adanya perdebatan antara Vash Zwingli dengan sang Raja, Francis Bonnefoy. Francis hanya tertawa melihat wajah Vash yang tampak lucu saat marah, "Vash, ayolah! Adikmu itu sudah menjadi seorang wanita, sudah sepatutnya ia bersanding dengan seorang pria bukan? Apalagi dengan 'Raja'-nya!" ucap Francis. "Diam kau dasar kutu jenggot! Walau kau dan adikku bergelar raja dan ratu, kalian tidak menikah kau tahu! Jadi, menjauhlah darinya!" Teriak Vash kesal, di belakangnya, Lili Zwingli, sang adik sekaligus ratu dari kerajaan Diamonds berusaha menghentikan perlawanan sang kakak, "Kakak, cukup! Berhenti! Tuan Francis hanya mengajakku makan siang!"

Dari jauh, Willem (Aph Netherland), Bella (Aph Belgium), dan Henri (Aph Luxembourg) hanya bisa menatap dalam diam. Bella dan Henri _sweatdrop_ , sementara sang kakak hanya diam seperti batu, "Ah, itu sudah biasa." gumam Willem, Bella mengangguk lemah. "Yah ... itu benar, aku ingin membuat waffle, ada yang mau?" tawar Bella, Willem dan Henri mengangguk bersamaan, "Ya, kak Bella. Aku akan membuat tehnya." ucap Henri sambil tersenyum.

.

.

. 

**Hehe, jadi ini sudah di kenalkan beberapa karakter yang ada di setiap kerajaan ya :)) Author yakin, sebagian besar dari kalian mungkin sudah tahu, apalagi Hetalian yang veteran, beuh ...**

 **Tapi, ingat aja ya. Ff ini aneh dan beda, soal** _ **human name**_ **nya itu ... yah, yang sering atau yang author suka aja namanya, soalnya ada beberapa karakter yang belum punya** _ **official human name**_ **, kan?**

 **Author harap kalian suka ini cerita gaje -_-''**

 _ **See ya!**_


End file.
